


Meat Jerky [A Lean Cut Collection of One-Shots]

by DraconSinss



Series: Meat Eater [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadster, Depression, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Suicidal Thoughts, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: Meat-Eater is a series of Undertale Fanfiction inpsired by the Pap Chat Logs that can be found on AnonJ's profile.It features fun, ridiculousness, gore, and very yummy people.%WARNING RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE%_____________________________________





	1. Loser Nerd is the Last of his Subspecies. Ok That's a Lie but He Really Doesn't Like Them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i noticed after i wrote the first chapter that it was partially inspired by the Fonttale series by Specialmindz (check it out. It's funny yet offensive and reading it feels like I'm watching TV rather than reading)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1589

Once, years ago, humans and monsters alike recalled myths and fairy-tales where the dead once had their own village. Written in ancient scriptures and depicted in old drawings, it was fantasized that skeletal ghasts, ghouls, wights and ghosts thrived with houses made of brick and well-guarded farms. It was thought that they lived similar to the lifestyle of Humans and Monsters except much more peaceful and much more isolated.

 

People who did not know the kindness and compassion of the Dead were terrified, while brave others basked in their generosity. Very few even came to love the monsters, living among them and spawning new and exciting creatures of both species.

 

Though, the love of few wasn't nearly enough to squash the fear of many. The Dead were mercilessly perished by the humans for the way they looked, bred and lived. Any monsters and humans that resembled Dead were murdered. Anyone who lived in the village were burned alive on stakes or banished away from their plane of existence.

 

The humans were afraid of what they did not know. They were afraid of powers they did not understand.

 

Monsterkind was afraid of what they could not halt, stop, or stall.

  
  


Monsterkind sat idly in fear of what might happen if they spoke out. Within days, the subspecies had no chance of revival. Almost none had survived. Almost none had survived. Almost none.

 

\---------

 

W.D. Gaster sat alone in his laboratory, in front of him- a desk with papers scattered upon it. He couldn't help to doze off as he went over his notes for the umpteenth time that evening.  _ There musn’t be a mistake with the extraction process. Everything must be perfect. _

 

The lab was dark… darker... Yet dank, uncleaned for many months. Shadows ate at the light that lived there, in both the room and in his mind. Other than the few near-immortal ghosts that had escaped, he was the last Dead. And the ghosts weren't much for company.

 

...The monster couldn't help but snort at the category his species fell into. He couldn't have been an adorable animal-based monster or a Pyre. He was Dead. He felt dead. Despite his raging soul, he wanted to die! Ever since that day everything was pried from his species’- _ heh _ \- cold  _ dead  _ hands, he desired to be back with his family. Dust caught in the wind, spiralling aimlessly until it spread so thin across the surface that it existed everywhere.

 

But he couldn't. Not yet. Gaster couldn't help the scowl that tore at his face as he glared back down at his notes.

 

He had a job to do. He could die  _ after  _ his self-administered assignment was complete. No matter how hard it was for him to do so nowadays… He scratched at his chest with long old chipped nails.  _ He would. _

 

As a distraction from his itchy-from-the-inside chest, he checked the diagrams of the creatures he would create. The monster couldn't help but belt out a dark chuckle as he regarded them. Skeletal figures, closer to weapons then monsters, with more determination than the average human. It filled his heart with a malicious joy. When faced with an unbelievable massacre, they'd survive. They'd  _ kill  _ in order to live. They would conquer.

 

Compared to himself, the monsters certainly looked less  _ gast _ ly. They were all mainly made of spare…  _ materials _ , yes, but his creations carried no pale skin that clung to them like a spandex outer coat. They were shroudless and no parasitic shadow would cover them in a cloak of darkness wherever they stepped. Their touch would not paralyze non-boss monsters with unspoken fear… these  _ creatures _ would be unassuming, yet still recognizable as  _ Dead. _

 

The mixed-origin Dead himself was hell-bent on creating them before he finally relieved himself permanently from his duties. They were precious. They were revenge. He couldn't help but feel giddy that they were almost ready to be released. He launched his wheeled desk chair to the other side of the room, leaving a blueprint for two skeletal monsters with deadly fangs and claws loosely sitting on his desk.

 

His chair slid to a stop in front of two large tubes. The chair twirled around so he could bask in their presence. He smiled at the precious beings inside. The biggest one twitched and he couldn't help but coo in delight.

 

His species couldn't be saved, yes, that was true. But they could be avenged. The wight felt more than heard himself release a pleased hiss. Before his mortal body becomes dust, he will idly witness the destruction of a species as that species did his. Then he'd raise his army using the rubble of monsterkind and destroy the barrier. The shroud around him bubbled and rose as if it were its own being as he laughed openly. Then the humans would fall.  _ Fall fall fallfallfallfallFALLFALLFALL!!! THEY WILL ALL PAY FOR THE ANCIENT SINS OF THEIR ANCESTORS. YEHEHEHEH! THEN- _

 

_ Then _ …

  
  


Then… he would die in piece. He would allow himself death under the precious stars on the surface, if only to feel the open night air once more… to become one with his ancestors on the surface...

 

That is to say, should something go wrong, he always had a plan B. Gaster thrust his chair back to his desk and gently laid a hand on his ‘official' project. A device that would ‘help' all of monsterkind. The Core.

 

Later, he'd give a detailed report to his majesty. The coward too afraid to claim the Dead as his own people. Who did nothing to deny the spread of false rumors that the Dead were indeed  _ not _ living and breathing monsters made of magic, as all were. Though he called the royal Asgore  _ his majesty _ , the king was no ruler of his. Maybe for now his  _ boss _ , but he didn't have his loyalty.

 

He looked up at the giant goat monster. Somewhere inside of him reminded him that there had indeed been Dead with goat horns and features such as the king’s. Banishing the thought from his mind, he supposed that didn't really matter, did it?

 

“I'm glad to see the project is doing well, old friend.” The monster cheered and Gaster put on a strained smile.

 

“Ah yes, your majesty. The barrier will be broken within the next few decades. If everything goes as scheduled, everyone will be freed and your home in the Underground will be deserted for good. The Underground will go empty.” Gaster garbled out his words, his speech only comprehensive to the ears of the king and few others. The dark undertone was wasted on the oblivious ruler. Always so trusting, Asgore. “Just like the legends foretold…”

 

Gaster’s eyes widened and a melodic screech erupted from his being. He lurched forward a bit, all in surprise of the king, who had simply pat him on his back. The king- Asgore- was warm. Much too warm. The direct heat of another monster's magic against his near-leathery skin was painful. When he whipped his body to scowl at the monster behind him, he froze.

 

Asgore stood there bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “My apologies, Wingdings. I always forget that physical contact is not appropriate when it comes to your condition.”

 

Usually when normal monsters were exposed to Gaster, his presence was enough to weaken them. He naturally drew energy from other living creatures. When weak enough, he could touch living monsters… though normally a single touch would mean death. 

 

Asgore’s body was made up of magic so strong and potent that Gaster could not take it nor touch the king with death. The mixed Dead couldn't help but think that the king took advantage of this fact. More than one of the assistants the king has sent him had not been able to take the strain on their health. That and, well, he couldn't have anyone stumbling upon his plans, could he? Gaster smoothened the scowl off his bony face. “Of course, your majesty. All is forgiven. Please refrain from any further physical contact in the future.”

 

Asgore smiled, bright and joyful. “Thank you, Wingdings.” 

 

There was a pause as Gaster waited for his dismissal. The king looked as if he were trying to piece together what to say.

 

So the atrabilious monster waited until the fifth time the King opened and closed his mouth to speak.. “Your majesty might I suggest you hurry up and spit out whatever it is you are going to say? Just because I said my project would take decades does not mean I want to spend them all here waiting for you to spe-” In hindsight, Gaster should have thought over his words beforehand.

 

“Asgore.” The king’s low voice rumbled. “Call me Asgore, Wingdings.”

 

Gaster stared at the king in shock. “Your majesty,  _ King _ Asgore, I can do no such thing. As your royal scientist it's a part of my duty as well as yours to sustain a professional workspace. We are not friends.”

 

His majesty’s face seemed to droop for a second before it slowly brightened up. “...I see. Though I do hope you still visit me and my wife for tea, Doctor Gaster. You are now dismissed.”

 

Gaster’s response was bloodless as he nodded and went back to his laboratory. His steps echoed throughout the empty halls.

  
He considered his revenge. Was Asgore evil? Heavens no, he was simply a coward who did what he could to save his own emotional goat hide. Was he, himself, evil? The ghast pondered this. No, he didn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this instead of doing things I actually want to do.
> 
> Also gaster what the fuck.


	2. Like Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snapshot into the ME childhood.
> 
> Word Count: 614

“Lunch time!” Dogene called out to the yard. There was no response.

 

Three furred creatures romped and played with no sign of ever stopping as he waited for them to come back.

 

He sighed when none of them did. He put a paw to his mouth and whistled loudly. “Come!” He commanded.

 

One by one, the small litter of puppies scurried back inside the house, away from the large enclosed snowy wonderland they called a backyard. And with them two skeletons scampered inside. Dogene smiled, proud of each of his children.

 

The table was set with 7 bowls, 5 of which had a hungry pup standing over it, ready to dig in. One other had none other than Dogene’s lovely wife. “Good children.” He praised before sitting down and beginning to eat his own food.

 

The pups followed, including the two skeletal children. Dogene smiled at the memory, when he first met his newest pups a few years back. Found by his eldest pup, Dogamy, he had taken them in (with some hesitance on their part). The skeletal pups were small, one barely able to walk at the time. They had sharp little puppy teeth as well as the most adorable pointed claws.

 

Taking them into his pack was an easy decision to make.

 

“Easy, Papyrus.” He warned, noticing how fast the small child was eating. He couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his muzzle. He supposed that the fact these skeletons seemed to enjoy the meatloaf flavored kibble they frequently ate helped with his decision to take them in.

 

Papyrus liked the puppies. He liked the food he liked the house and he loved his siblings, especially his first brother. He paused, almost finished with his food anyways. Before dad had found them, things had been very lonely. Him and his brother had always been hungry. They never had things like kibble or meat flavoring, they only had the weird powder brother filtered through the water. Sometimes, Papyrus missed waterfall. Sometimes he missed the food they ate before, as scarce as it was. Brother always told him not to tell dad or his brothers.

 

As he scarfed down the rest of his food, he wondered why.

 

Sans finished his food the quickest, a fact the small skeleton was proud of. He was happy where he was, with his brother and new friends. His brother seemed happy, too. He hoped they could stay here for a long time. He watched his friends and brother scarf down their food with content. Dogene was kind in the way he took care of them. It was foreign at first, Sans’ real ‘dad' being the kind of guy who wanted soldiers more than kids.

 

He frowned down at his claws, wondering what the people around them thought of him and his brother. Sans knew they were dangerous... when his claws were out, did people think he was threatening them? He'd seen cat monsters before. They usually only have their claws out in defense or attack. The puppies didn't even have claws this big yet.

 

He retracted them, points sliding into his distal phalanges like a sheath.

 

“What ya thinking about, kiddo?” Dogene asked, curious about his pup’s train of thought.

 

“Nuthin’, D-Gene.” The small skeleton mumbled, tapping his dull fingers against the table.

 

The dog monster chuckled softly. “Try not to get too caught up in your own head, you don't wanna get lost now.”

 

Sans glanced at his brother, watching him finish the rest of his food. “I won't.”

 

“...I won't.”

  
When each of the puppies finished their meal, they were released back to the yard. Each of them were excited to play once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too exciting. Just a dog and his pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Check in later for more tales. :)


End file.
